


The Man in Black : An AI Generated Zelda Fanfic

by Chainsaw_Wielding_Badass



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: AI generated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainsaw_Wielding_Badass/pseuds/Chainsaw_Wielding_Badass
Summary: What happens when you force an AI in AI Dungeon to churn out Zelda fanfiction? This is the result!
Kudos: 2





	The Man in Black : An AI Generated Zelda Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: An AI wrote this story

It was a dark and stormy night when the masked stranger came to visit the young princess. Zelda had been asleep in her bedchamber, dreaming of an adventure far away from Hyrule.  
When she awoke, however, there was no sign of the mysterious visitor. After questioning her maidservants, Zelda learned that the masked figure had not come alone.  
A voice spoke softly as it approached the princess' chamber.

"Hello my dear, I am here to take you back home." The voice said.

Zelda remained silent, waiting patiently for the masked stranger to continue. The voice continued. "My name is Ganondorf and I have come to claim Hyrule for myself."

Zelda remained still, not knowing what else to do. She knew who Ganondorf was, but she didn't know why he wanted to take over Hyrule.  
Her mind raced as she tried to think of any possible threats that could threaten her kingdom. Then, she heard a noise behind her.

"Who is there?" Zelda asked nervously.

"I'm sorry Zelda, but I must speak with you privately." The voice replied.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Zelda asked again.

"Please, call me Master."

Master turned around and walked through the doorway. He wore a black cloak that covered his entire body save for his hands, which were bare.  
His face was hidden by a hooded mask, making him appear even more sinister. Zelda stood frozen in fear as Master entered the room.

"Zelda, please don't be afraid," Master said.  
"This will all be over soon."

"Why would you want to take over Hyrule?" Zelda asked.

"Because it needs to be saved!" Master yelled.  
"And because I love you so much! Now, let us begin our journey together."

As Master led Zelda into the darkness, she felt like something was watching her.  
Something was following her. As they traveled deeper into the castle, Master began to talk about how he loved Zelda and how he needed to protect her.  
At first, Zelda thought it was just another trick by Master to get closer to her, but then she realized that Master wasn't lying. He really did love her.  
It was true love. And if she ever found out, she'd probably kill him.

The pair of them eventually reached the throne room where Master placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Zelda. We'll find your brother." Master said.

Suddenly, the door opened up and Princess Ruto stepped out. She looked at Zelda with an angry glare before walking towards Master.

"You've been planning this betrayal since we arrived here!"  
Ruto shouted.

Ruto grabbed Master by the throat and pushed him back against the wall.

"What's going on?! What are you doing?!" Zelda asked.

"We're taking over Hyrule!" Ruto said. "You can either join us or die!"

Master seemed to have no idea what was happening, but he didn't seem too concerned.

"If you insist on fighting, then we'll see who wins." Master said.

With those words, Master raised his sword and charged at Ruto. However, Ruto had other plans.  
She quickly threw a ball of fire at Master, burning him completely.

"Heh... I knew you were the one." Ruto said. "Now, I guess we should start getting things started."

She turned around and ran off. You followed after her, not knowing what to do next. You didn't know if you wanted to follow her or stay here alone.

After running through some corridors, you came across a large metal door. The lock was difficult to open, but you managed to pull it open. Inside the room was a large table covered with various objects.  
On top of the table sat a man in black robes. He stared at you as he slowly spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The man asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can tell you anything unless you give me permission."

The man looked down at himself for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well. My name is Dampé. I serve Ganondorf, the King of Thieves."

Dampé seemed very familiar to you, so you decided to ask a few questions first.

"So why did you bring me here? Why kidnap my sister?" You asked.

Dampé sighed and shook his head.

"It seems that my actions have caused you great pain. In fact, I believe that you would be better off without her now."

Dampé paused for a moment and then continued.

"However, I understand that you feel remorseful about what happened between us. Therefore, I will help you."

Dampé pointed to several items on the table. They included a small key, a ring, and even a book. All of them seemed very valuable to you.

"Please take these items from me and return them to their rightful owners. If you fail to do this, I shall make sure your soul is consumed by the darkness forever."

Dampé took all of the items and handed them to you. After looking at each item, you noticed that they weren't exactly what you were expecting.  
For example, the ring wasn't made out of gold like you thought it might be. It was actually made out of some sort of silver-like material.  
This surprised you since Ganondorf's ring was made out of pure gold.

You also noticed that the book was very thick and looked almost like parchment.  
However, when you opened it up, there was nothing inside except a single page.

"What...is this?" You said.

Dampé smiled and explained what the book contained.

"This is a book of spells. It contains many powerful magic attacks that can only be used by those who possess the knowledge and power to use such things."

He then showed you how to activate the spell within the book. Once again, it was very complicated and required a lot of concentration.

"Once you've read this book, you'll know everything there is to know about using the dark arts. I hope that you find peace in knowing that Ganondorf has been defeated."

Dampé then turned around and left. He didn't say anything else as he walked away. The next day, you woke up with no memory of what had happened yesterday.  
You just knew that something bad had happened.

The next morning, you awoke with a start. You couldn't remember where you were or how you got here.  
You could vaguely remember Dampé telling you that something bad had happened. However, you didn't really want to think too much about it right now.

As you sat down to eat breakfast, you realized that you didn't have any money on you. You quickly checked your pockets but found nothing. You tried to count your coins, but they were gone as well.  
You felt a little helpless.

Suddenly, you heard footsteps behind you. Turning around, you saw someone standing before you. She wore a long black dress and her face was covered by a hooded cloak.  
Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

She looked at you and began to cry. "I'm sorry..." She started to sob. "Please don't hurt me anymore..."

You stood there for a moment and then spoke. "Who are you?"

"My name is Raziel. I am the last descendant of the line of the Shadows." She replied tearfully.

"How did you get here? Who are you?" You asked.

Raziel took a deep breath and answered.  
"I was sent by my master Ganondorf to kill you."

"Why would he send you if he wanted you to fail?" You asked.

"Because he wants me to succeed. And I will!" She exclaimed.

"So why did he send you?" You asked.

"To bring darkness into the world so that Ganondorf may rule over all." Raziel replied.

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"Darkness...that's what I mean! Darkness will make Ganondorf the ultimate ruler over all! That is his goal!"

"But why would he want that?" You ask.

"Because he loves darkness more than light! It's what makes him who he is!" Raziel said. "He needs darkness to survive!"

"And you're going to help me stop him?" You ask.

"Yes, because I love darkness even more than you do!" Raziel says.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." You reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this! I might do more AI generated stories in the future. I might create my own fanfic someday.


End file.
